Love Calls For Desperate Measures
by Tailsthefox21
Summary: Kazooie ends up getting hurt, it's up to Banjo to save her no matter how worried his mind ends up being. Banjo x Kazooie. (Trust when me I say that the story is better than the Summary is.)


"You ready to do this Kazooie?"

"You bet." The breegull smirked and made herself comfortable in her homely blue backpack.

Banjo nodded in confirmation and stepped onto the platform that was gold and had their faces on it. Teleporting them away instantly.

"Let's see what we have here Banjo." The bird with ember feathers squawked in determination and readied herself in their backpack.

Banjo began their adventure by taking cautious steps and scouting their surroundings.

"Seems clear enough to go on Kazooie."

Banjo wasn't expecting a reply and just continued on his way to collect the golden music notes.

"Way to go Banjo! We found all ten jiggies and the five Jinjo's. all we have left is the last music note, and I don't think we've been down in the body of water yet." Kazooie observed their surroundings well and decided to take charge.

Her long legs and talons popped out of the blue backpack and was now touching the floor, using the strength of her back, she propped her best friend up and took control.

"Will you be alright Kazooie?"

The female gave him a playful glare and scoff, "Are you doubting me Banjo? Because I can-" her words were cut short when an enemy from behind crept up and lunged at the duo.

Knocking Kazooie off her feet, she became airborne. Little did the honey bear know his feathered friend and his backpack had slipped off and fell into the water below.

Immediately taking his defensive stance, he charged at the enemy that was temporarily stunned.

Taking the opportunity that was given, the stocky but burly bear curled up in a ball and dashed forward, destroying the enemy, as a honeycomb piece popped out from the defeat.

Collecting the honey piece swiftly, the bear replenished his health. Feeling better already.

"That was a close one, hey Kazooie?" Banjo waited for the bird to reply, but got nothing.

He cleared his throat again and still not a squawk from his friend. Worry flooded his small mind and noticed how a certain amount of weight was lifted from his back.

Feeling around for his backpack straps he found nothing.

The bear was now in a panicked state, as he looked around for the accessory that held his feathered friend intact.

His aquatic eyes scanned below and saw the pool of water that was swaying lightly.

"K-Kazooie!"

The bear in yellow shorts wasted no time in, jumping from the high platform on which he stood. He took his diving pose and felt the cool water whip his body painfully, upon impact.

Banjo looked around frantically, not caring if the water stung his eyes, he just wanted his best friend to be okay.

Kicking his legs through the calm waters, his eyes caught a golden glimmer. Darting towards the glowing item, his eyes locked on to the last music note they needed to collect.

As well as his trusty blue backpack.

"Kazooie..." Banjo's southern accent could be heard through the bubbles that floated to the surface. Kicking his legs and his arms rhythmically and swiftly, he grabbed hold of Kazooie's home and rushed to the surface for air.

Taking a deep and much needed breath, the bear with blue eyes was still in a frantic state, he saw the nearest platform, jumped for the ledges edge and lifted himself up.

Unbuckling the backpack's compartment, he saw the breegull lying unconscious inside. Lifting her out quickly and carefully, he placed her on her back and began to resuscitate.

Placing his large index fingers on her chest, Banjo pressed down, ever so firmly as to let any form of oxygen go inside her.

Tears formed at the corner of his eyes, he was very much afraid of their current situation.

"Come on Kazooie... don't do this to me. I couldn't do anything without you. You're stronger than this, we overcome anything. Just please don't leave me, I love you too much to let you go."

Moving his snout closer to her beak, the male bear inhaled sharply and placed his lips to hers in attempt to revive his dear friend. Making sure to give her a much oxygen as he could.

Emerald eyes shot open, as the feathery female pushed the large form that loomed over her, spitting up the remaining water that was in her lungs.

Smacking her beak together, in attempt to get rid of the stale taste that was roaming over her tongue.

In the next moment, she felt something or someone grab a hold of her. All she saw was brown, with a speck of yellow in the mix.

"Banjo?" She raised an eyebrow, as she felt her friend hold her as if she were dying. She noticed tears fall from his sweet and caring eyes.

"I'm so glad you're okay Kazooie. I... was afraid I had lost you. Y-you weren't breathing, and you h-had fallen into the water..." He let her go and wiped his tears away.

Reaching for his cheek, the female bird with ember feathers looked into his eyes soothingly.

"Shh... You really think I'd go out that way, buddy? Heck it'd take much more to defeat me." She smiled playfully.

"But that's besides the point. Right now I'm just so grateful to have had someone like you, go to that extreme length and somewhat keep your cool. Just to save me. Thank you so much Banjo." Her voice held its sincerity.

"You're very welcome anything for my best friend in the world." He gave a cheesy smile and felt that her wing was still holding onto his cheek, feeling the instinct to snuggle into her touch, he did so.

In reaction to him recuperating her affectionate physical contact, the bird had to admit what she saw before she fell unconscious.

"Before darkness took over me, and I was no longer conscious. I saw my life flash before my very eyes. You finding me in that homely backpack on Breegull beach and us just spending the most of our day and nights together, and everything in between. And I've come to a realisation that you're the only one who I am not mean and or insulting too. I could never argue or genuinely be mad at you. You're just the sweetest and most caring person I've ever met and I love you for that."

Gazing into his blue orbs, she couldn't read anything. It was if he had shut down.

It took the honey bear a few minutes to process everything that was said and when it all made sense, he scooped his feathered companion up and nuzzled her neck warmly.

"B-Banjo that tickles..." the bird's squawks of laughter boomed around them, as they both now had grins on their youthful faces.

"Thank you for telling me Kazooie. Because I feel the same way about you."

Leaning in to kiss the other, he was careful not to poke his eye out with her beak.

Pulling away from their touching and unforgettable moment, the bear and the bird blushed.

"I guess this makes us official now." Kazooie cheered and jumped into her backpack.

"Uh-huh, sure does." Banjo picked his bag up and slung it over his shoulders.

"You comfortable Kazooie?"

"Yes very." Was all she said.

As they took off towards the exit, so that they could go back home.

-/-

"Home sweet home." The breegull cheered happily, stretching her wings out.

Banjo reached for the front doorknob and turned until he realised what their main objective was.

"That's right I forgot about that music note."

"Hmm?"

"The last note was near you underwater."

"Why didn't you grab it?"

" I was more concerned about you."

"Thank you then babe."

The bear's snout burned brightly, at the mention of his girlfriend using pet name's for him already.

"Besides, we could always go back to that level and collect them all over again, eh?" She nudged her boyfriend playfully and awaited his reply.

"Nope. I'm not letting my guard down again, and mostly I'm not going to lose you again." He nuzzled into her neck again, as giggles erupted from her beak.

"I'll be fine, I swear." She says pecking his head lightly so that he stops his ticklish torments.

"You don't need to worry any longer Banjo, we're a team remember? Trust and honesty is what keeps up together and that is what makes us unstoppable."

She places a soft kiss upon his cheek, as to reassure him that moments like these are what makes them stronger.

"You're right, honey. We can get through anything, no matter what gets in our way."

His paws finds her wing as he interlocks them together in love and unity.

 **A/N: Hello fellow BK fans! This is my first fanfic for this series and I just couldn't stop writing even though it's late and I need sleep. I'm happy with how it turned out and I hope you all are too! Please relax and let this ease your mind, feel free to leave a review. Thank you!**


End file.
